


Comfortable Silence: A Collection of Femslash Vignettes

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bread, Concussions, Darkness, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, First Dates, Growing Old Together, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, Nervousness, Pansexual Character, Plague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of mostly vignettes written for Femslash February. Some will be drabbles, double drabbles, triple drabbles...and some will probably get out of hand and lose any claim on the term drabble whatsover. </p><p>So far, there will be at least Annie/Mikasa and Sasha/Mikasa, with each chapter name listing the pairing for easy location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handholding--Mikasa/Annie

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be inspired by prompts from tumblr user lyraeon's Femslash February prompt list here: http://lyraeon.tumblr.com/post/42066911827

If anyone had told Annie that during her years in training, hell, during any of the years of her life, that she'd be blushing and sweaty, nervous over something as simple and mushy as holding another girl's hand, she would have laughed in their face. And maybe punched them. 

As it is, it was with a sense of disbelief that she squeezed her hand tightly around Mikasa's. And when Mikasa did not pull her cool, elegant fingers out of Annie's grip, but instead lightly returned it, she felt a warmth spreading through her, a fluttery, giddy, embarassing happiness that she wasn't sure if she wanted. 

This could complicate things. This could fuck up the plan, if she got stupid, if she acted like a fluttering damsel from a romance novel, if she gave in the way her stupid, skittering heart seemed to want. 

She looked over at Mikasa. The girl that was causing all this anxiety seemed to show all the personality and emotion of your average brick. Her eyes held no hint of worry or passion. She was completely content in the moment. To Annie, there was something almost inhuman about Mikasa, in the most comforting way. 

Annie felt some of that peace wash over her when she looked at Mikasa. And Mikasa was content to sit there as long as Annie wanted, never breaking off or pulling her hand away. Impatience, boredom, restlessness, were seemingly unknown to her. And so they sat there outside the dormitory, as the darkness and the moon gave way to the morning sun, and the rest of their squadmates began to grudgingly drag themselves out of bed. 

Only then did they slowly, regretfully, pull their hands away and depart.


	2. Date Night--Mikasa/Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left kudos on the last chapter--it's been a while since I've written f/f relationships and the encouragement is greatly appreciated ♥

The sun was dipping down into the hills as Mikasa waited outside their dormitory door. Although they were both girls, and dressed and undressed in front of each other every morning and night, Sasha had insisted she didn't want Mikasa to see her until she was completely ready. 

Mikasa did not know if Sasha actually liked her. She was completely in the dark as to how Sasha felt about them as a couple. What she did know, though, was that Sasha never turned down a free meal. There had been no doubt in Mikasa's mind whatsoever that when she asked Sasha to accompany her to the nearest town for dinner and a play, that her offer would be eagerly accepted. 

And now she waited. It wasn't long before Sasha was finally ready, and, looking nervous, stepped through the door to meet Mikasa. 

Mikasa's eyes widened perceptibly as she caught sight of Sasha. She was out of her usual uniform, and was instead wearing a very short, white dress with an empire waist and seed pearls embroidered on the hem. The softness of a silk petticoat could be seen peeping out from under it. 

“It's a little short.” Mikasa said.

That was putting it nicely. The dress barely covered enough for legal decency, and showed off a degree of tanned thigh that was downright scandalous. Not that Mikasa, or anyone else would be complaining. 

“Well, I did borrow it from Christa.” Sasha replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. 

That explained it. Sasha didn't exactly seem like the kind of girl to have an expensive dress packed away in her trunk, and Mikasa doubted the pretty golden clip holding her hair back belonged to her either. Hopefully Christa knew about the borrowing. 

Wordlessly, Mikasa held her arm out to Sasha. Sasha just stared at it for a moment, puzzled. The last of the sun's rays made her amber eyes seem to glow. Sasha may not have been the smartest of the trainees, but Mikasa was sure she was the prettiest. Finally, she realized what Mikasa wanted and laughed, looping her arm through the other girl's. 

Together they began the walk to town. It wasn't a particularly long walk, only a few miles. The problem was the shoes Sasha was wearing—matching white shoes that probably belonged to Christa as well, if the agonized expression on Sasha's face every time she took a step was anything to go by. The shoes were not just too small, but Sasha seemed unused to wearing heeled shoes and wobbled dangerously every now and then. 

Mikasa had a simple and easy solution: she simply stopped walking, and when Sasha noticed and stopped as well, turning to look at her in confusion, Mikasa swooped in and knocked her legs out from under her, catching her in her arms, before she hit the ground. 

Then, despite Sasha's spluttering protests and frenzied attempts to escape, Mikasa proceeded to march post-haste to town, with Sasha carried bridal-style in her arms the whole way. 

What kind of girl let her date get sore feet? Not Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does that seem like something Mikasa would totally do? I think she could be very protective/chivalric, whether she was dating a guy or a girl.


	3. Watching--Mikasa/Annie

Mikasa wasn't sure who had been more surprised, herself, or Annie, when she'd volunteered to keep vigil over Annie that night. Shadis had looked at her like she'd grown a second head. 

She didn't understand what was so unusual about it. Surely anyone who had seen Annie lying there, still and limp, seeming so small with her aggressive and large personality knocked unconscious, would feel the urge to protect her.

Plus, everyone knew she was the protective type. And it was good to train endurance by resisting sleep for a night. 

Sleep would have came too easy to most of the cadets, squirreled away in the tiny infirmary. It was warmer than most of the military buildings, the fireplace more efficient since it didn't need to heat as much space. The candlelight threw a warm and comforting glow over everything that would have definitely lulled someone like Connie or Sasha into sleep. Maybe even Reiner. Probably not Eren or Bertholdt, but Eren needed his rest and Mikasa would not have tolerated him skipping a night's sleep. 

As for Bertholdt...for some reason she couldn't define, she didn't want him near Annie any more than he had to be. It was unusual for Mikasa to not be able to pin down the source of an emotion in herself, but she trusted her gut. 

Mikasa glanced over at the candle sitting on the nightstand. Judging by the degree of melt, it was about time to awaken Annie for her first check. 

She leaned over and began shaking Annie's shoulder. She frowned when there was no response from Annie. Her head wobbled on the pillow and her blonde hair, for once out of its trademark bun, splayed out beautifully, but it was all due to the force of Mikasa's hands. 

There was nothing, not so much as a grumble or an effort to get away from the mercilessly tugging hands. 

“Annie. Annie!” 

Mikasa was getting worried fast. The nearest doctor was miles and miles away; Shadis hadn't felt it was necessary to call for him earlier, simply bandaging Annie himself and giving her a dose of laudenaum, the same as he did with most of the cadets who received minor injuries. 

Finally, Annie slowly opened her eyes, an oddly serene smile gracing her face. It was the first time Mikasa had seen her smile. That was somehow worrying in its own way. 

“Mikasa were you going to kiss me? You know you can't take advantage of a girl in her sleep.” she said, a smirk replacing her angelic smile. 

In response, Mikasa blushed a deep red. Having her deadpan expression erased for another to see, first from worry, and then from embarrassment, pissed her off almost as much as the worry she'd felt over Annie, who didn't even realize what she'd put Mikasa through for those few terrible moments.

And so she grabbed onto the nearest thing to the left of the low stool she was sitting on, which happened to be Annie's discarded uniform. She wacked her on the head with the pair of pants, and was shocked to hear a resounding clang. 

“Ow! Damn. Are you trying to give me another concussion?” Annie howled. 

Mikasa looked in shock at the uniform pants. She hadn't even noticed there was a gas cannister still looped in with the belt. Thankfully the cannisters were lightweight and hollow, but still...

Annie was in far less pain then she'd let on. The lump on her head from the earlier collision was completely gone, healed within half an hour of receiving it. She'd still keep the bandages on for a while to conceal that fact.

She crossed her arms and gave Mikasa a challenging expression. “Now you definitely owe me a kiss.” she said. 

Annie wasn't sure who was more surprised, herself or Mikasa, when Mikasa actually bent over and planted a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie wasn't even hurt. She's a titan-shifter after all. She was just totally down with getting some alone time with Mikasa so she played along. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was just kind of swamped u_u At least this chapter is kind of long?


	4. Mikasa Bread--Mikasa/Sasha

Sasha was a pansexual. She had known this from a young age. The first time she set eyes on that rich, white, steaming chunk of bread, fresh from the oven with a crust wet and slippery from the square of butter she'd hastily slathered on, she knew. It didn't matter if that was girl bread, or boy bread, or some other kind of bread, any bread was good to her. The gender wasn't important; it was the character, the _taste_ of the bread that matter.

Her brother told her she was stupid. That bread was an object, it didn't have a gender.

But she knew better. Rye was a woman, older, tanned from working, delicious with saurkraut draped all over her slim torso. 

Banana bread was a young boy, silly and sweet. She consumed him by the handful, when she was lucky enough to steal a loaf. 

Beer bread was another woman, a stout barmaid who would bring you as many drinks as you could pay for, all the while giving you a disapproving eye. 

Chickpea bread was a man who didn't look like much, seeming boring at first glance, but who was full of good things to say. 

Ciabetta was neither; an airy androgynous beauty who frowned on the commonplace and wanted to be filled up with a surprising amount of objects. 

No, Sasha thought, it wasn't her who was stupid. If her brother wouldn't listen to what the bread had to say, then he was the biggest stupid meanyhead of them all. 

She hadn't thought about that silly conversation with her brother for years, not until she had joined the military and was all lined up with the rest of new recruits. It was the first time she was exposed to a large amount of strange people. 

In between surreptitious nibbles at her potato, she looked around and mentally classified everyone. The intense boy with bright green eyes was something plain, maybe common wheat, albeit with something more interesting slathered on, maybe some spicy mustard. 

The little blonde, who answered to Armin Arlert, was baked Stohess toast, sweet from all the cinnamon, vanilla, and sugar. 

The other tiny blonde was baked toast too, only stuffed with something yummy like chocolate and fresh strawberries. Sasha had only recently been enlightened that such luxurious treats existed. When she had been in Trost to sign her enlistment papers, she'd been drawn into a high-priced bakery by the sight of such delicacies in the store window. 

The quiet, still girl with the sleek black hair and calm gray eyes, was a bit harder to classify. At first, she looked like something interesting but perhaps a bit sour. Maybe cranberry walnut? Sasha was still thinking it over as she finished her potato off and reached for the next one.

She had hardly gotten a decent bite before the instructor started in on her. He apparently did not like potatoes, or something. 

Who didn't like potatoes? They were perfect. She thought about all this as she ran. She ran and ran. She was starving. She wished she had a potato now...or even better, potato bread. 

She stopped running abruptly. That was it! That was what the black-haired girl (Mikasha?) was. She was Sasha's favorite, potato bread. Perfection in every way. 

She heard Shadis yell something at her, and she started up running again. 

Potato bread. She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pan (pansexuality) and pan (bread) joke is probably old, but I couldn't resist.


	5. Faces--Mikasa/Annie

The cool and dead expression on Mikasa's face as she swung through the air almost too fast to see was fascinating to Annie. Although she was a master of the deadpan expression herself, she had never met another girl who kept a look as cold and expressionless as herself.

Most girls, like her squadmates Christa, Hannah, Mina, Sasha, and even Ymir, were quick to smile. Annie had never seen the corners of Mikasa's mouth so much as twitch in an upward direction. Laughs, cries, splutters of indignation, the lack of these noises set Annie and Mikasa apart.

As she followed Mikasa's and the idiot Connie's backs through the forest, she vowed to do something that would change that dead expression on Mikasa's face, whether for the better or for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is the only really drabble length one. My room was too freezing today to want to stay in it and write something long -_-;;;


	6. Plague--Mikasa/Sasha

Against all expectations, it was Mikasa that succumbed.

Sasha could hardly believe it. Although she went through the motions with the utmost diligence, she did not truly acknowledge what she was doing, did not recognize that the pale, wasted face she sponged off was that of Mikasa. She could not bear the thought of the strongest person she knew, someone who was accurately described as an inhuman force, could become so weak and shaking that she could not even get out of bed.

The tiny bedroom they'd been given, nestled away in the garrison barracks of the town, was sweltering hot, the fire roaring so high in the grate that drops of sweat rolled down Sasha's neck, and still Mikasa shivered, shivered so harshly that it must have been painful. 

Sasha slipped under the covers, two blankets and a fur-lined coverlet, and it was even hotter. She wrapped her arms around Mikasa's shaking body and held her though, eager to give her lover's icy torso any shred of warmth she could. 

They said you caught it from bad airs, breathed out by the sick ones. She could feel Mikasa's breath on her face, warm, sick breath, but proof that she was still alive. She didn't care. She would breathe in all of the sickness, take it into herself. 

The acrid smell of smoke from the bonfire outside sifted in through the tattered piece of cloth covering the small, glassless window. Outside in the courtyard they were burning the army's dead, which was a more uplifting thought than Sasha could have ever imagined before. It meant someone other than Sasha was left alive and healthy enough to tend to the dying. And, as the cold began to creep into Sasha's bones, it gave her some comfort to know that their bodies would be truly warmed up soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess that rather balances out the fluff in this collection.


	7. Naked--Ymir/Krista

Nudity wasn't even the half of it. The heat that made them all strip down for bed was convenient, but she couldn't even see Krista's body in the darkness. She was lying on the inside of the bunk, and the shadows and the cursed sheet concealed the fine details of her naked body. The moonlight from the window highlighted only the girl's shoulder, soft and white and kissable, nay, downright biteable, but if Ymir gave in to that last impulse the entire dorm room (and a few of the nearby ones) would awaken to the sound of Krista's surprised shriek. Ymir had learned that the hard way--and that Annie Leonhardt did not take kindly to being awoken by her roommates fooling around at midnight. Ymir had had a few bootprints on her ass to remember that by. Kissing though...she had learned that was a perfectly acceptable way to waken Krista for some late-night shenanigans under the covers. With a grin she leaned forward and began pressing her lips fervently to those delicate, elegant shoulder blades.

Ymir had worked her way down to the small of Krista's back (were those dimples of Venus she felt under her tongue? She thought so) when Krista finally began to stir, murmuring drowsily and turning to face her. Ymir cursed the dark, which hid that tiny precious face, the big blue eyes so deceptively angelic. She had to run her finger down the ridge of the tiny, upturned nose to mark its shape freshly in her mind, feel the curve of a soft jawline under her hand. Wherever they wound up after their stint in the service, whether a tiny rural cabin or a fine manor in Sina, Ymir was going to have a blaze of lights in their bedroom. Krista would look fabulous wearing nothing under a chandelier of candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did I just write Yumikuri? I think I did. (Nothing against that pairing btw, it's just not an easy one for me to write for some reason). But bad-girl Ymir, waking people up for late-night sex, is easy to write XD


	8. Bruised--Hanji/Petra

It bruised Petra's ego, it really did. She'd tried every trick in the book, from the socially acceptable (encourage them to talk about things they love! Show an interest in things they like!) to the in-between (touch them every chance you get) to the embarrassingly shameless (lounging around in a tank top in their shared dorm room, in mid-winter. Hanji hadn't even noticed her painfully glass-hard nipples, and she'd had to throw a book at Auruo to make him stop staring, when he came in to tell them Erwin had scheduled a general meeting). 

That night, Petra decided to take a more direct approach. Hanji was too oblivious. her mind too filled with Titans, to pick up on any subtle (or not so subtle) hints. Even now, far after hours, she'd brought back a research report to pore over, and she'd been sitting at the little desk in their room doing so for hours. 

Petra had been waiting for a chance to talk to her, for her to put down the report and get ready to go to bed, or go to the bathroom, or _something_. It looked like she would just have to rudely interrupt. 

"Hey. Hey, Hanji." she said, softly.

"Hm? What is it Petra?" Hanji said, still not taking her eyes off the report.

"Do you like guys or girls?" Petra asked. 

She was sitting in her bunk, running a brush through her fiery hair and trying to seem nonchalant, as if Hanji's answer had little bearing on her.

"I've told you before, I'm only interested in research at the moment."

"No one is just interested in research."

"Well I am."

"You have to like _someone_." Petra insisted.

Hanji sighed, and set down the report. It looked like she was not going to get it finished after all. 

"Look, I know you like me, Petra, but--"

"Who said anything about liking you?" Petra asked, falsely casual. 

Hanji just stared at her. 

"It's pretty obvious. You're always listening to me talk about Titans, and _no one_ is that interested, not even Eren."

"Why shouldn't I be interested? The information could help me kill them!"

"And there was the whole shoving your rock-hard perky nipples in my face for two hours that time--" 

"Oh Maria. You did notice that." Petra's face went hot. 

"So it was on purpose!" Hanji said. 

"Maybe." Petra admitted. "I don't see what's so wrong with liking you."

"Nothing!" Hanji said. "I just don't think relationships are a good idea for people like us."

"People like us?" Petra asked, skeptically.

"You know what I mean. Low survival rate. Humanity depending on us. In my case, to find out vital information about the Titans. In your case, to directly defend them and cut down Titans."

"What does any of that have to do with having to sleep alone at night?" 

"I'm not going to take time away from my work to put into a relationship." Hanji said firmly.

"Fine, forget a relationship." Petra said. "I'm not that interested in long walks in the forest holding hands either." 

Hanji's glasses gleamed with interest. "What did you have in mind then?" 

"Maybe it would be best if I showed you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing this pairing. Is there any f/f pairing I'm missing at this point? Other than crackships (which will probably still get their vignettes, just give me time :P) 
> 
> Sorry if they're a bit OOC, Petra didn't get a lot of time in canon, unfortunately, so it was harder to get a feel for her.


	9. Memories--Mikasa/Sasha

Mikasa's hands, once powerful and swift, were wrinkled and gnarled. She couldn't embroider a stitch on a tapestry these days without feeling a painful twinge in them, let alone slash a blade at a Titan. 

Luckily for her, she didn't have to. The Titans had long since been eradicated. Now she could spend her days doing as she pleased, which more often then not, meant sitting on the porch in the sunlight, pulling a thread and needle despite the pain, and watching Sasha.

The other girl--and to Mikasa, Sasha would always be a girl, never a woman or Maria forbid, a little old lady, it was just in her personality--could usually be found in the garden each morning, digging and pulling weeds, planting seeds, or watering the little plants when rain was scarce. 

She never got tired of teasing Sasha over her mundane, farmer-like hobby. Sasha had only taken it up in the last few years, when her hip had gotten too bad for her to be chasing through the woods after wild boars and swift deer. 

Today Sasha was pulling weeds.

"I think you missed one in the row behind you." Mikasa called out.

Sasha spun around as fast as her old bones would allow. "I don't see anything." she said. "There's nothing there."

"Your eyes must be getting bad." Mikasa said, a smile deepening the wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes. 

Sasha hissed, and grabbed something up in her hand. Was that a rock? Maybe Mikasa wasn't ready to go swinging from buildings and trashing giants like she used to, but she could still dodge and duck pretty good. Mikasa dropped her head as something hit the wall behind her, and exploded.

Ahhh, a dirt clod, not a rock. 

"I remember when you threw that blade, right at that abnormal Titan's neck, and managed to cut out the right chunk even though you were twenty yards away. Looks like those days are behind you." Mikasa said, smirking.

Sasha grumbled something, and turned back to her work, pointedly ignoring her cruel partner. Mikasa returned to her sewing. She might not have many years left, but she'd had many good ones. And so long as she could tease Sasha plenty, and think back on all the good memories of a full, rich life, then the rest of her years would be good ones too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another chapter written before this, but it's pretty long (1250 words) so I'm not sure if I should post it as a standalone or not.


	10. Under the Influence--Hanji/Petra, Krista/Petra, and background Yumikuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this chapter contains alcohol use and consent issues. It takes place in the same continuity as Chapter 8.

Petra groaned. Her head felt like there was a 3 meter Titan stomping on it. What in the three walls had possessed her to give the dubious results of Hanji's first "home distilling" operation a try? Oh yeah, it was probably the mad scientist's offer of covering her cleaning duties for three weeks that had convinced her to be the first one to taste Hanji's brew. 

She vaguely remembered pronouncing it "fucking fantastic" and other people lining up for a drink. Everything after that was a series of unfortunate blurs. Had she really stood on a table in nothing but her 3DMG straps and proclaimed herself the Party Queen of the Scouting Legion? Shit. At least she was no lightweight--she could drink everyone in her Trainee Squad under the table, back when she'd been a cadet. No mean feat when you were only 5' 2". So maybe everyone else had been just as tanked. She could only hope. 

Feeling it was better to face up to the damage as soon as possible, she rubbed at her eyes to get them to open. The light was bleary and too bright and she flinched away from it. She pushed the covers off of her, looking down at her naked body. At least there was nothing drawn on it. She looked around the room. There was the vase of flowers she always kept filled on the dresser. Hanji's strange machine was still in the corner (what did she need with a Titan-size milker?). It looked like Petra had ended up in her own room and her own bed, which was a rarity when she got that drunk. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like it wouldn't be too bad. Other than her regrettable bondage strip-tease she hadn't done anything too stupid. 

"Move over Ymir, you're hogging the blanket." a sleepy female voice said. 

Petra froze. Slowly, with mounting horror, she turned her head toward the wall side of the bed. Eyes still shut and looking angelic in her half-asleep state, lay a nude blonde woman. Petra knew little about her other than that her name was Krista, and she remembered her only because she'd delighted in teasing the captain about there finally being another person in the Scouting Legion besides herself who was shorter than him.

She remembered that, and that the girl had a rather mean looking, overprotective girlfriend who was probably going to throw Petra through a tree when she found out.

Shit. Had she ever fucked up this bad? Well, there was that time she'd drunkenly thought it would be funny to hit Levi with a cow patty...nothing could ever top that.

Wrapping a sheet around herself self-consciously (did it really matter if the other girl saw her naked now? She--and half of the Scouting Legion--had seen her in her birthday suit last night anyway.) she shook the other girl's shoulder. 

"Hey Krista, wake up." she said.

The other girl mumbled something and rubbed at her eyes. Petra waited patiently, ready to begin shaking her again if she drifted off. Soon though, a pair of big blue eyes were looking up at Petra, and Petra watched with amusement as Krista clearly went through the same thought process Petra had. Blank confusion gave way to horrror. 

"Wha-? Why am I here? Did we?!" Krista said, sitting up and frantically clutching a blanket to her chest. 

"I don't know." Petra said honestly. "I don't remember any of last night, really. I assume you tried Hanji's terrible booze?" she asked.

Krista nodded. Then she seemed to realize something.

"Ymir is going to kill me!" she said, looking scared.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Petra said. Inwardly, she thought 'It's me she'll probably kill.'  
She leaned over the edge of the bed and fished around on the ground. She was immensely relieved when she found a pile of clothes under the bed. If she had to send Krista back to her room dressed in Hanji or Petra's clothes, Ymir would be sure to notice. 

"Here, get dressed." She handed the smaller set of clothes to Krista. "If you make it back to your room before Ymir wakes up, she'll probably never realize you were gone." 

Krista turned away slightly, slipping into the shirt and skirt that Petra had handed her. "I don't keep secrets from Ymir." she said. 

Petra gulped. Just what she needed. She could almost see the implosion of drama coming at her. 

"Hey, what's to keep a secret?" she asked brightly. "I don't remember doing anything with you last night that's worth mentioning." 

Krista sighed, looking stressed out. "I'll think about it." she said.

"Good, good." 

Petra dressed herself in a nightshirt and showed the other girl out. She shut the door behind her, letting out a sigh of relief that that part was over with at least. Now the waiting began--waiting to see what other nightmares would crop up as a result of the night before. 

She needed more sleep if she was going to deal with it all. 

Crawling back into bed, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Petra!" a voice boomed in her ear. 

"ARRGGGH!" Petra said. 

Her eyes flew open. Who should be perched on the edge of her bed but the troublemaker who started it all? The goofy, hyperactive, Titan-obsessed _asshole_ who was at the root of all her current woes? The other woman looked alert, healthy and happy. Petra knew Hanji had probably never touched a drop of the booze, instead wanting to record people's reactions and feedback. So no hangover for her. No angry killer lesbians waiting to kill her. 

"What do you want?" Petra growled.

"So grouchy. It's almost noon, you know." 

"So what?"

"So I want your thoughts, your feedback, on my recipe!" Hanji said, looking excited.

"It's miserable, it's awful, and I blame you for everything." Petra said. 

"You looked like you were having a good enough time last night." Hanji said. 

Petra groaned. "What did I do...and don't tell me about the bondage striptease. I remember that."

Hanji's eyes gleamed. "So do I!" she said. 

Petra glared at her.

"Alright, alright." Hanji said, putting her hands up in front of her with the palms out. "You didn't do anything really bad. It's all going to be overshadowed by what Armin did...I was pretty shocked that he'd come out dressed up like Krista, after what happened the last time he wore that getup..."

"Yeah?" Petra asked, intrigued despite her pounding head. 

"Well, that wasn't that bad, until he sat on Commander Smith's lap...I thought the poor kid was in for it, gonna be court-martialed for sure, bu;t then when Erwin started kissing him and putting his hands up that skirt, I thought he was going to be okay." 

"And?"

"And then Ymir saw them. She was so busy punching Erwin that she didn't notice you making out in the corner with her actual girlfriend." 

Petra choked. 

"Don't worry Petra, I'll protect you from the angry girlfriends of the maidens you ravish." Hanji said. 

Petra hit her with the pillow. "Shut up." she said. 

"Drinking to excess, sleeping with impressionable young soldiers, mouthing off to your girlfriend...you are really getting out of line, Lieutenant Ral." 

"You begged me to drink your swill!" Petra said.

"I think someone needs to be punished! The Scouting Legion regulations call for corporal punishment in the case of gross disrespect to a superior officer." Hanji said, eyes lighting up.

"Maybe later. My head is punishing me enough right now." Petra said, groaning. 

"Aww, my poor baby." Hanji sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around Petra's shoulders. She leaned over and gently kissed the other girl's forehead. "Now, I have a home remedy I've been working on for hangovers that I'd love for you to try for me..." she said.

"GET OUT!" Petra shouted, throwing the rest of the bedding at Hanji. She jumped off the bed and ducked as wadded up blankets and coverings flew at her.

The door slammed shut behind Hanji as she scurried away from her girlfriend's wrath. Petra threw herself down on the mattress, moaning in pain from all the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and there will almost certainly be some fic of the later punishment that Petra gets, lol.


	11. It's so big--Annie/Sasha

"It's so big." Sasha whispered, staring at her nose. Annie fumed. She was already moving to shove the other girl off the bed when Sasha continued. "I want to kiss it." 

Annie froze. Frowning, she looked away, hoping to conceal the heated blush that had spread across her face at Sasha's words. How did the other girl always manage to make her feel like a silly schoolgirl? It wasn't a feeling she liked, but if she could resist the lure of the ridiculous, silly potato girl, then they wouldn't be dating, would they?"

"I think I will." Sasha said, unaware of Annie's thoughts. Her girlfriend was so adorable when she blushed like that! 

She leaned forward, and gentle soft lips kissed the strong, proud nose that Annie had always been a little self-conscious of. Sure, she didn't care about looks the way most girls did--but she still felt it sitting on her face like a big chunk of meat. It was always there, visible to the corner of her eye. Too big. The wrong shape. Ugly. 

She reached up and touched her nose, where Sasha had kissed it. Well, who gave a shit, so long as her girlfriend liked it? If Sasha liked it, then Annie would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Annie's nose, and I love Sasha loving Annie's nose--or Mikasa loving it, or anyone really! Annie's nose deserves worship!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback, kind or cutting, is loved ♥


End file.
